cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Izeran Intelligence Service
The Izeran Intelligence Service (IZIS), sometimes known as the Izeran Security & Intelligence Service (ISIS), is the Izeran Empire's national intelligence service. It is responsible for collecting, analyzing, reporting and disseminating intelligence on threats to Izera's national security, and conducting operations, covert and overt, within Izera and abroad. In addition to this, IZIS also acts as Izera's federal police service and counterintelligence agency. ISIS is responsible to the reigning emperor/empress through the Intelligence Adviser, but is also overseen by the Imperial Judicature, the Inquisitioner General of IZIS, and the Security Intelligence Review Committee. Its agents are colloquially known among Izerans as Blackjackets, referring to the IZIS dress uniform. Personnel Individual employees are sorted into tiers according to the agency's need for personnel, the individual's skill set and experience, and according to the results of a periodically-conducted test which the agency uses to assess a candidate's trustworthiness and loyalty, along with their willingness and aptitude for a change or advancement in rank. Most IZIS personnel spend the majority of their careers in Tier 1, as transfer into Tier 2 requires extensive experience. Occasionally, however, a Tier 1 employee is judged to be skilled enough for transference in Tier 2 or even Tier 3 relatively early in their careers. In fact, the majority of Tier 3 personnel are those who have been deemed exceptionally talented or experienced by the Spymaster General and/or the Intelligence Adviser. *'Tier 1' personnel make up the vast majority of IZIS' employees, and they are responsible for everything from internal cybersecurity to federal policing, domestic surveillance and ensuring the agency's bureaucracy remains efficient and functional. *'Tier 2' personnel are more specialized, being tasked with domestic counter-intelligence, counter-terrorism efforts, internal corruption investigations and the training of new recruits. *'Tier 3' personnel investigate, disrupt and neutralize potential foreign-based threats to national security, gather intelligence and promote the interests of Izera through operations both covert and overt. Rank structure The vast majority of "Agents" are in Tier 1, while "Operators" are split between tiers 2 and 3. The rank of "Spymaster" is exclusively reserved for highly experienced Tier 3 personnel, and only one person can hold the rank of "Spymaster General" at a time. The Intelligence Adviser is appointed by the Crown, generally from within the ranks of IZIS or the Security Intelligence Review Committee, and the Inquisitioner General is picked from individuals nominated by the Planetary Governors. The Security Intelligence Review Committee is filled by individuals nominated by both the Royal Advisory Board and the Planetary Governors. All nominees for both the Committee and the position of Inquisitioner General must be approved by the Crown before being voted upon. In descending order: *Agent *Special Agent *Supervising Agent *Operator *Special Operator *Spymaster *Spymaster General *Intelligence Adviser to the Crown **IZIS personnel of all ranks are accountable to the Security Intelligence Review Committee and the Inquisitioner General. Activity ALL IZIS OPERATIONS ARE CONDUCTED WITH FULL ADHERENCE TO DOMESTIC AND INTERNATIONAL NORMS AND LAWS REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED IZIS HAS NEVER AND WILL NEVER CONDUCT INTELLIGENCE-GATHERING OPERATIONS OF ANY KIND IN ALLIED OR PEACEFUL NATIONS AND/OR DURING GENERAL PEACETIME REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED Category:Izera Category:Intelligence Agency Category:Organizations